User talk:Wakachukie
Everyone who has actually spent the time to read this entire article!, Which just happens to still be top of several lists :) Of course, I had to give it its own category]. My Worldship has the into paragraph, and is next on my list. That Type-12 Shuttlecraft turned into the sequel of the Hyperion. Hooray the bodyarmor is finally posted. It was the shuttle for my newest ship. Ideas anyone?? Critiques?? Not here? Add yourself! Please add your comments into your section. User talk:Wakachukie/Archive1 User talk:Wakachukie/Archive2 =Londogne = = Lindsay Lohan Phoenix = A little Image Help I am in need of some help for 1 of my Warship VOY Character articles. You see Ive been trying to find a promotional picture of Frasier (TV series) actress Jane Leeves in a Starfleet uniform from a old Trek parody skit done years ago for Star Treks 30th Anniversary. So far this image was all I could find from a rare photos section of TrekCore here it is (If you dont know who she is she's the one wearing a yellow engineering uniform in the picture). The help im asking for is if you could find a image if just Jane Leeves standing by herself. Ive googled, binged, and generally searched nearly every other search engine for a solo shot but havent been able to find a single one and I thought you might have more luck than me. But if you cant thats alright and Ill just work with what I have. Well Call back soon on this. Thanks. -- 9:04 AM (PST) 19 July 2009 On the subject of art Wow and I thought all you were going to say was "Nice Work" but I get it but what can I say Im like Frank Cho when it comes to drawing women. And on the posing Ive always drawn most characters (Male or Female) in a simple foward upright standing pose that way the viewer can see the most detail of what either the character is wearing or holding but I have considered action based poses fairly recently. And on texturing I really dont know if my Paint software has it however here is the link if you would like to try it for your self Paint.Net Software however I do have GIMP 2.0 And Im pretty sure that has a texturing feature. And I will get around soon to WarStar but theres still a little bit more here for me to do. Call back soon. Thanks. -- 10:14 AM (PST) 01 July 2009 Warship Voyager Webcomic Preview Well you wanted to know whats up so here it is your 1st preview of a Warship Voyager Webcomic along with a few associated parts of original artwork that will be placed on the character articles. This piece was completely hand drawn, scanned, then partially colorized using Paint.Net software. Anyway here it is.Katherine Ann Janeway (Center) Voyager 1 (Left Center) Kes (Warship VOY) (Left to Voyager) Q (Right Center) B'Elanna Torres (Warship VOY) (Right of Q) Sara Uliaia (lower Right of B'Elanna) Vildassian Drod (Left of Kes) Holographic Program AV-12 (Upper far left) Voyager Defender 01 (Far Right) with Seven Of Nine (Warship VOY) In upper center. Well Call back as soon as you see this. As always Thanks!. -- 10:51 PM (PST) 30 June 2009 (PS: Its also your line on Warstar) = Rift Fleet = Hi and welcome back! Well I have changed my story so that instead of it being around 10 episodes it is now up in the 20+ episode range since I have givin somethought that a regular Star Trek season is up to the 20+ episode range so that is why I have changed it. Actually I thought about changing it when I was Dvp7's story so I am sticking with that. :). Well I have seen season one of the Babylon 5 series, only four more to go now, so I have a bigger understanding about what to do with Kosh. :). Hope to chat again sometime! Also I am wanting to create and upload images on to this wikia for my articles, like ships, place, etc, but I do not have a scanner. I do have a digital camera so that I can take a picture of the image but do you have some advice on how I can bring the image out so that it looks like it has been scanned? Thank you in advance if you can help! :). Rift Fleet 06:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) = TrekkyStar = = Dvp7 = Well, my summer hasn't been too much fun, I've been working at a local supermarket. It is actually summer here, temperatures reaching as high as 28 degrees C, and I'm stuck at work. Oh well. Played a game of cricket last night, that was good. Apart from that, I've been doing some more editing of OAKE, and getting ideas for the second series I'm writing. Dave''Subspace Message'' 18:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) = Typhuss = = IcarusPhoenix = = Tommy = =Bookworm1138= An Idea... I am the author of Star Trek: Conflict, and, as the story has progressed into the 25th century, I would like to feature several users' characters in my story. If you are interested, please make it known on my talkpage. Thank you. Bookworm1138 02:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) =Insurgent33-150=